


Fuck You, Pay Me

by December_Flower



Category: Gojira (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Gen, I'm sorry Gojira, Lingerie, Multi, One Shot, Other, Sex Work, Short One Shot, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, this author is a filthy degenerate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December_Flower/pseuds/December_Flower
Summary: Mario tries online sex work when the band finds themselves in a bad financial state.Or, Mario becomes a cam-boy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Fuck You, Pay Me

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters. All events and instances depicted herein are fictitious and not meant to reflect reality. Please don't sue me. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited.
> 
> I'm high as a fucking kite right now and wrote this up without a second thought. But at some point, I did think to myself, "what if Mario did start an OnlyFans or something?" I can't possibly be the only one, right? Either way, something new from me. ;)
> 
> Also if anyone happens to read this, I've got a request. I reeeeeally want to read some X-rated Mario/Brent Hinds fic based on this photo: https://64.media.tumblr.com/e5170d3f7e55fc140252d5c8b7900aa1/tumblr_ndksluDDzb1qka1uso1_640.jpg
> 
> I've tried to do it time and time again but it just doesn't come out right.

On all fours with his left arm further up the sheets than his other arm, and his right leg in front of the left. He's only visible from the neck down, strands of brown hair visible at the end of the image.

That's the pose Mario chose to do before he set up the timer on his laptop webcam to take the photo. Only a few times did he choose to keep the same pose to get the perfect photo, but it came out just right the first time around. It showed off his body at a flattering angle but at the same time did not reveal his face, for fear that his anonymity would be compromised. "Good." he whispers to himself before saving the image. He goes back to the webcam and kneels to show his abs and groin directly to the screen. The window reveals a picture of Mario's six-pack abs and his semi-erect dick leaning toward his left hip. The timer goes off, and a click seals the lewd photo. Mario returns to the computer to find that the image he took was poorly lit and revealed more of the hotel room than him. With a mild aversion, he pressed "delete" and attempted that pose again.

He had to do this two more times to ensure that a passable photo of his body was achieved. Turning up the room lights and lowering the brightness on his screen helped with that issue. He smiles when he sees a nice image he could send out to the other side of his fanbase. He moves onto the next photo; one with him bent over and revealing more of his ass, the hole included. This one would go to those special few who paid up more. This time, he sets up the timer to take twice as long so he could properly hide his face. Folding an arm over his eyes and hiding his nose and mouth in the pillow did this fine, and provided a photo that showed him off as he wanted, but did not reveal who he was.

Mario eyes the purple and black thong underwear he bought earlier and removes it from its packaging before standing up off camera to put them on. He glances down at the thong and adjusts it so it fit comfortably, and admired the lacy design before returning to his work. The black lace supports itself on his hips and give them a more curvy look while the purple silk made little work of hiding his now erect member. Mario tilts his right hip toward the camera before taking the photo, his finger hooked around the waistband. He lifts his cock outside of the confines of the thong and snaps a close-up image. He knows that he will give that to the high-payers when even he gets turned on by a photo of himself. He does another variation of that image with a hand around his shaft and another showing him pulling the waistband downward. But those looked disappointing to him, so he deletes them and keeps the first image with his member naturally hanging downward.

He decides that few more shots from behind would be the last for the night and decides to close the webcam, opening up the folder with the images and the window for the content site he uploaded them to. After hearing about the site from a roadie and realizing the financial slump the band found themselves in, he resorted to uploading lewd photos of himself for the satisfaction of others, ranging from gay men to superfans who found out about his side-job in some form to another. Browsing through the selections of images he took that night, he chooses to provide most of them, save for the thong photos and the one of his asshole; those were to go to the "special" fans who would pay him more than usual. He types out a short message for his viewers:

_Some more for you all tonight, I took your request and started to try underwear photos. I will start the 'femboy' set by next week but enjoy these!!_

He presses the submission button and releases the photos to his crowd, taking a glance around his browser to make sure that they did not end up elsewhere. He shut down his computer and placed it on the ground next to his bed and took off the underwear, folding them and putting it next to his suitcase. As he prepared to go to sleep that night, he had high hopes for his secret "project" and knew that the band would be able to survive.


End file.
